Sarcastic
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] “I love the rain!” “But you love me more, right?” [Roxiri]


**Sarcastic**

_Summary: One-shot "I love the rain!" "But you love me more, right?" Roxiri_

_Prompt #53: Rain_

_Dedication: **chocolatexchocobo**. I'm sorry it's not much but you are so sweet that I had to write something for you and this has been in my head for a while. I promise you I'll write you something better soon._

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Kairi or Roxas. I wanna cry._

* * *

Kairi raced out of the classroom the moment the bell rang. Few joined her in her mad dash; most tended to avoid getting soaked. Kairi didn't mind though. Actually she loved it. Being out in the rain was one thing, _freedom_. 

Twirling gracefully, or as gracefully as one can twirl in a puddle with shoes that had next to no traction, Kairi let herself become thoroughly drenched. She grinned the whole time. This was the purpose of life, getting drenched, looking like a dork and being completely and utterly happy.

"Having fun?" Instead of giving into her first instinct of shouting something along the lines of 'he speaks' Kairi settled for a small nod and sheepish grin. Yuffie was definitely rubbing off on her. Kairi let her eyes wandered from the gray sky to the boy standing only a few feet away. She immediately noticed that he did not have an umbrella and he was looking up at the sky. That could only mean one thing. Grinning, Kairi tilted her face upwards again, letting the raindrops hit her face.

By now she probably looked something akin to a drowned rat. She couldn't care less. If there was one thing Kairi loved more than the ocean it was the rain. It just had the ability to wash all her troubles and all her pain away. It was a glorious release to stress. Not many shared this passion for the love. Kairi was unexpectedly glad the boy accompanying her did.

Every once in a while she would sneak glances at the blonde next to her. He hadn't been on the island long, and she had rarely heard him speak. He was really good friends with Orette though and Orette was really good friends with Kairi. That meant this Roxas had to be a nice person, shy but nice.

He did have this sweetness about him; you couldn't help but love him. He also seemed to have the adorable tendency to just space out. Kairi found it slightly annoying and completely endearing. There was just something about that boy that was special. It was in the way he carried himself; he had a quiet confidence about him. He wasn't the type who needed people there helping him through every little bit of his life. He was strong and independent. Finding mature guys her age was rare; it was a miracle in Kairi's opinion.

The distant roar of thunder brought her out of her thought. Her cheeks painted crimson. Her hair and clothes were plastered to her body, any make-up she once wore had long since rubbed off and her nose and face was no doubt frozen and red. She looked horrible, she was sure of it. And she was standing out in the rain with one of the cutest boys in school.

She was loving every second of it.

"I love the rain!" Resuming her previous twirling, she let her sodden hair whip around, hitting her face with a dull slap. She knew she probably looked like a child but wasn't that one of the best things about growing up? She loved not acting her age; the reactions she got made looking like a freak completely worth it.

"But you love me more, right?" Roxas shot her a cocky smile. Needless to say Kairi was shocked beyond belief. Never had she seen him so comfortable around anyone before. She had seen him smile every once in a while, and she could remember him laughing once but she had never seen him joke around. She had never seen him smirk; never seen him act so goofy before. It was utterly _Roxas_. Kairi decided that she liked it.

"Of course." She gave him her best smile, eyes glittering with mirth.

Whether she was telling the truth or just being **_s a r c a s t i c_** was up for him to decide.

* * *

_So I hope you guys enjoyed it. I thought it was cute..._

_15 MINUTES till March 28!_

_LOVE LOVE_

_**-Frozen-Passion-**_

_P.S. __chocolatexchocobo __I love you!_


End file.
